


A Little Lost From Home (BroJohn Fanchild story)

by PurrPuffs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrPuffs/pseuds/PurrPuffs
Summary: A young 13 year old girl by the name Kate Strider, Daughter of John Egbert and Bro Strider, goes on a journey to find her biological Brother, Dave Strider, to get away from her abusive Father, Bro. Little does she know the troubles that await her in her long journey ahead.





	A Little Lost From Home (BroJohn Fanchild story)

Your name is Kate Strider. You are the daughter of Bro strider, you don’t recall him ever telling you or anyone else his real name, and John Egbert. You don’t remember much about your Birth dad, John, except for what Bro has told you, which isn’t good news at all. 

This particular morning was what you dreaded the most, Training day. Every wednesday Bro woke you up way earlier than usual and forced you to duel him. You drag your feet along the large stairway to the roof and open the door. Bro immediately lunges at you with his sword, you realize he had been expecting you and you alerted him with your loud footsteps up the stairs.

You dodge out of the way just barely avoiding his slice through the air directed straight at you. You look at him for a brief second slamming the door shut behind you, he means business today. You’re sluggish from being so tired and he knew it, that’s why he was going hard on you.  
You both begin Flash-stepping around the roof, you trying to dodge all of Bro’s swift attacks and Bro coming after you. You eventually begin to move slower and he jabs at you with the back end of the blade in the gut. You double over for a second before moving to attack him with your brass knuckles you had on.  
He dodges way before you even get close to him, he then comes around behind you and jabes you again this time multiple times on your back with a slice on your arm he moves again and so do you, towards the door. 

You make it more than halfway there before he throws a ninja star at the door slicing the side of your cheek in the process. You hurriedly slam the door shut behind you and lock it. You’re absolutely terrified of the beating that might come afterwards for retreating like that but right now that’s not what you’re worried about. 

You scurry towards your room and close the door behind you. If you could you would lock the door but Bro removed the lock a long time ago. You look around and then crawl under your bed pulling the covers that blocked off the entrance back so you could get in. Once you get under there you proceed to pull out a notebook you use as your journal for the time being. You open up to a list you made earlier that day. You take a pen and check off the first thing on the list titled ‘Morning beatdown’.  
You look at the next thing and you feel an overwhelming amount of dread. ‘Pack for trip’ That’s right, today is the day you plan on running away isn’t it?

You’ve put the event off for a long time telling yourself that the day will come soon but you finally put a date to the word ‘soon’ a few months ago and that day has finally come. You’ve tried to escape Bro before but he always figures out by how strange you act on those days, you totally forgot about it today so there was no suspicious behavior to lead him to believe you’re running away.  
You quietly sigh turning over on you back looking up at the supports holding your mattress up above you. You think of everything you’ll need. A few changes of clothes, some water, food maybe. After a few more listed items you open your eyes and retreat from your safe comfortable zone to begin your check list. You squint your eyes to see the items around your room searching for things to shove into your backpack. You grab an old baby monitor set from your dresser drawer and stuff one into your back and hold the other in your hand.  
You grab a few pairs of shorts, a hoodie, a extra sweater, a flashlight, a pair of socks, a beanie that’s too big for you, Some bandaids, bandages,and a Starburst packet. You zip up your backpack and stuff it under your bed so Bro won’t see it.  
You slowly open your door, it makes it’s usual creaking noise as you enter the hallway. You move towards the living room your heart pounding expecting bro to pop out any minute by now but you turn the corner and find Bro laying on the couch asleep. You try not to make too much noise knowing even the slightest sign of movement would wake him up. You sneak over to the table next to him and set the baby monitor down so you can hear him to tell when he’s awake and when to be worried.  
You go to grab your backpack from out underneath your bed and your checklist book. As you pull the backpack out, the picture of your older brother falls from your notebook. You look down at his image. You never got to meet your older brother, you only know what you read in his diary he left in his older dresser, which is now yours. He went through similar things and you could only look up to him and hope to find him. That’s where you would run off too. You were going to find Dave. He’d understand your situation better than anyone could. 

You shove the half burnt photo of Dave into your bag along with your notebook, and without a look back at your room, you head towards the window.  
You feel terrified all of the sudden, A dreadful feeling of what if? So many questions ran through your head. ‘What if Bro tracks me down?’ or ‘what happens when I find them?’. You shake those thoughts away and jump out the window onto the fire escape. You turn around after landing safely to pull your bag through the window down too your grasp. You throw your bag over your shoulders minding the bruises. You get down to the bottom of the fire escape and tune into your baby monitor you left with Bro to see how close he is to you when he wakes up.  
You press the monitor up to your ear and press the button to listen. You’re breathing stops listening intently for Bro’s snoring. You don’t hear it. You fill with dread but quickly soon after you hear him snore and you breathe out a sigh of relief.  
You jump off the fire escape ladder as Bro has cut off the bottom so you couldn’t get down but you had prepared for it. As soon as you hit the ground you heard a crunch in your Ankle and you knew as soon as you would try to get up you’d be in pain. You looked quickly down at your ankle at the big bruise that seemed to be forming there in the all too familiar hues of Blue, Purple, and Black. 

You try to remain calm assessing the situation by leveling your breathing and thinking of your option. You look up to your window from below the Fire Escape. Option number one is to stay where you are and wait for whatever dreadful punishment Bro has in store for you when he goes to find you and realizes you tried to escape. 

Option number two was try to climb back up the fire escape and hope he doesn’t notice your ankle, it might just blend in with the other bruises if you’re lucky but the only problem is the ladder is too far up for you to reach.

Finally option number three is to run. Ignore the pain and run. These choices ran through your thoughts and not even after a moment you had your answer.  
You looked around the alley you had fallen into, not even bothering to cry or whine from the pain in your ankle. You got up and readjusted your bag on your shoulder determining the best direction to run.

One way you had what looked to be a place blocked off by cars out in the open pretty wide. The other way you had a tight place compacted together with almost no real alley ways but a lot more crowds of people. Easier to hide from bro. That seemed like your best chance for now. You ripped a piece of your hood off and tied it around your ankle to keep you going longer.  
Stomping on the ground a few times to make sure it was secure, you sped towards the other side of the alley, well, as fast as your hurt ankle would allow you too. You picked up speed ignoring your ankle. I’m gonna make it! You thought soon after looking behind you to make sure Bro wasn’t peering out the window watching you, your paranoia is to blame for that.  
You continued running whilst watching your back but this meant you weren’t paying attention to where you were going. All your thoughts were the fact that you had escaped his grasp. You had escaped his dark hurting clutches and you could be free. You turned your head around when the light from the street got brighter, all you could see was what appeared to be a suit top with a broken disk symbol on one side before you collided with this total stranger.  
You fell backwards on your bum half expecting to look up and Bro be there glaring down at you. After slight hesitation you began to look up but you hadn’t even gotten to look at the man’s face before he offered you his hand, “Need help?” He asked and you looked up at his face after a period of staring at his hand in awe. He was really pale, he had almost white hair he was so blonde and these thick aviator glasses covering his eyes but living with Bro, who wore glasses too, you could tell he was looking down at you watching you stare at him like a completely dumbfounded kid, which you were.  
“Well?” he finally asked after a few minutes of silently staring examining each other. You knew who he was. You could recognize him anywhere, He was your older brother, the man who spent years going through Bro’s abuse and what you called torture. You looked up to him, you idolized him. You could smile or cry at that moment but you couldn’t find yourself to do anything else but shakily take his hand and let him help you up.


End file.
